


A Cry

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [6]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry

**Author's Note:**

> It was a really long time ago I updated this. Hope it's okay ^^  
> No smut in this one, but pregnancy fluff woop woop

The floorboards of the kitchen are cold and rough against Louis’ swollen feet. He pads softly over to the drawers, pulling one out and getting a spoon, all the while cradling his seven month belly. It is the middle of the night. The rest of the house is dark and his cravings are wild around this time so the first choice is ice-cream, naturally. He picks the Ben&Jerry’s out of the freezer and pops the lid. He reaches for the spoon, but he accidentally knocks it to the floor. The sharp noise makes him cringe. He just stands like that for a while and then he starts crying. He blames the fucking hormones that make him so sensitive to anything and everything. And he hates the fact that it’s such an inconvenience to Harry.

   It takes up so much of his time. Once, when Harry was with Ed for a song-writing session, Louis just started bawling because his fiancé wasn’t home with him. And he doesn’t want to be that way. He doesn’t want to be that clingy omega that Harry just might leave later.

So, now he leans against the counter of their kitchen, clutching a tub of ice-cream while pointless tears stream down his face. Eventually, he hears footsteps nearing and he feels strong arms envelope him. His face is tucked into Harry’s shoulder and he is rocked back and forth, his alpha’s deep voice singing to him softly.

   “I’m sorry,” he mumbles after a while. Harry pulls back, cupping his cheeks and pecking him.

   “No, baby,” Harry says, lips pressed to his forehead, hand cradling his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened?”

   Louis hiccups and covers his eyes ashamedly. “I dropped the spoon.”

   “Oh, love,” Harry wraps his arms around him again, smiling. “Do you want to take your ice-cream to bed?”

   Louis nods weakly, watching as Harry picks the spoon off of the floor, tossing it onto the counter and getting him a new one. He throws and arm around Louis’ shoulders and guides him back to the bedroom.

   They fall asleep with Harry’s face tucked into Louis’ hip while the omega is propped up on pillows, happily eating his Chunky Monkey.

***

“Oh, fuck off!”

   Louis cringes as the loud volume of Niall’s voice. He shifts under Harry’s arm, nuzzling in further and settles a hand over his bump, getting closer and closer to the birth date. Niall and Zayn are perched just below the couch, nudging each other to try and throw off their game.

   “Guys, no swearing around the baby,” Harry hushes them.

   “The baby isn’t even born yet,” Niall protests.

   “It is good practice then,” Louis says. “Or you’re never getting within five metres of my baby.”

   “Sorry, babe,” Niall whispers against Louis’ belly, making kissing noises and nudging his nose over the taut skin. Louis gasps when he feels the baby kick. He giggles and Harry just huffs, squeezing him tighter and shoving Niall aside by planting his big palm right in his face. He’s the only one who’s allowed to be that way with his own baby. It already hurts enough that Niall can make her kick more often than he can.

   Louis groans. “I’m thirsty.”

   “I can get water for you,” Niall says, about to toss his controller down while simultaneously knocking Harry’s hand off of his face. “Zaynie is whooping my butt anyways.”

   Harry interrupts. “Actually, I can get it.” He’s feeling a bit jealous because of how Niall is doing things to and for Louis that only he should, his alpha. So it is typical for Harry to get possessive over his precious omega. He kisses Louis thoroughly before he leaves, gripping his neck and molding their lips together. The kiss involves tongue and it makes Louis whimper slightly. He pulls away abruptly and walks into the kitchen to get him his water, feeling a bit smug.

   Louis is eight months along now. It is getting closer and closer to the due date and Harry is feeling more and more stressed out. They all have to juggle the tour and album release and preparing for the baby, even when they aren’t even in London. Harry spends a lot of time on the phone, talking to the decorators of their new bigger house while Louis is on the computer, ordering furniture and picking out colour schemes for the rooms. They have a gorgeous house picked out. It is in the outskirts of London, in a really nice neighborhood. It has a big garden and several guest rooms and a smaller cabin on the grounds if their families decide to come over or even the boys. It has a pool and a Jacuzzi where the soon-to-be parents can relax. There is a field close by, where Louis can take the kid and play footie and a putting green so Harry can still have his godforsaken golf routes.

   The band has been dealing with the pregnancy rather well. They managed to get through three months of their tour without anyone finding out since he hadn’t started showing at that point. At month four, rumours circulated about Louis’ little bump and the boys had to handle press junkets and pushy paparazzi and speedy comments on the street. Until management decided to set up a meeting where they could come out with the news, Louis was forced to wear baggy clothes and spend more time at home where no fans could see him. The breaking point had been when he and Harry were out shopping and a fan spotted them. She had asked for a photo and when she put her hand around Louis’ waist, she felt the bump. The news had spread quickly over all social medias and soon, the press conference came about, revealing both Louis’ and Harry’s statuses and that they are expecting a child. Apparently, a lot of people had though Louis was at least a beta. Boy, were they wrong.

   After the conference, Harry and Louis were allowed to roam freely together outside and a bazillion spreads in magazines showed up, with HD pictures of Harry lovingly cupping Louis’ tummy and kissing his temple. Everything had exploded. Fans were lost, but more were gained. They still manage to sell out arenas, tickets disappearing in seconds still.

   “Here you go, sweetcheeks,” Harry says, a huge grin on his face as he hands Louis his water. The boy smiles at him and when he is seated on the couch again, he tucks himself into his side.

***

When Louis is so far along, at almost nine months, doctors order him to take it easy, which means he’s not allowed to run up and down that long-ass catwalk. He’s also not allowed to put too much pressure on himself. Their crew is thinking of calling on management to cut the tour short, let Louis get firm ground to relax, but the omega is so stubborn that he hangs on until the last day before he is one week away from the scheduled birth.

   He feels a bit weak. He hangs off of Niall, which makes Harry whine and growl, and has to sit down occasionally. Harry sends him worried glances, not going far when singing to the screaming crowd. He remains at a safe distance where he could easily run to Louis, but also not making him feel hovered over.

Doctors are behind the stage, ready to step in if necessary. Harry does think it’s rather stupid of them not to have cancelled the last part of the tour. He can see how it takes every bit of Louis’ energy to just stay standing. He has to massage the omega’s shoulders and back every night because the weight of the baby is taking its toll on him.

   Now, Zayn holds Louis’ elbow, keeping him steady as Niall goes to leave his guitar in its stand. The two alphas give their speeches before it is time for Twitter questions.

   “Alright,” Niall begins, holding an arm out to the audience. “You guys have been absolutely incredible. Best reception yet. Now, this is the final show of the tour, but we already have another one planned so you’ll be seeing us again soon. By that time, we will have another member of the band with us. Then, Harry and Louis will be bumbling around with a baby. Little Ace. And she could have been mine, if Hazzeh hadn’t gotten to Lou first.”

   Harry growls lowly while Louis just scoffs. “You wish.”

   Niall winks at him. Harry stands to one side, one hand on his hip, looking completely offended, pouting. Louis grins, waddling up to his side and holding his forearm.

   “I only ever wanted you anyways,” he says and the crowd cheers.

   “Oh pish posh,” Niall grins.

   The show goes on, with Louis looking more vibrant and lively. The boys have to point out a few people who are struggling in the heat a few times Some of the fans throw things on stage and Harry can’t keep the smile off his face when he sees that a lot of it is baby stuff; onesies, slippers and tiny socks. At one point, Harry picks up a little beanie with carrot prints around the edge and shows to Louis, who laughs, slipping it over his finger, spinning it around.

   The two mates have been discussing baby names for a while now. Niall seems pretty happy about calling her Ace and they think their little girl will be lucky to have an uncle like him. They talk about it over breakfast and when they lie in bed at night.

   “I like Sarah,” Louis says one day, when they are in the bathroom. Harry is brushing his teeth and when he hears his suggestion, his nose scrunches up a bit and he looks like a disgruntled kitten.

   “I once knew a girl named Sarah,” He says, mouth moving over his pink toothbrush. “I didn’t like her. She wasn’t very nice.”

   Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but our daughter won’t be like that. Fine, not Sarah, then. I have a bunch of other names as well. Lily, Abbie, Alexis, Clare, Sierra, Emily…”

   “Wait,” Harry says, mouth full of white paste. “The middle one. I liked that. Clare.”

   Louis smiles and grabs a towel, wiping the side of Harry’s lips. “Yeah, it sounds nice.”

   Harry keeps grinning wickedly, repeating the name quietly. “Clare. Harry, Louis and their daughter Clare.” He continues like that until Louis swats at his arm and ruffles his curls. Harry playfully lets out a growl, sounding like a lion cub, grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

   “Our daughter,” Louis says softly, rubbing his mate’s cheek. Harry dips down to give him a kiss, not caring that his mouth is slick with toothpaste. They just giggle like madmen. Harry places a hand over the baby bump, feeling their girl kick and move around.

   “Our daughter,” he echoes.

***

“Harry. Haz. Hazza. Love. Oi!”

   “Uh, what?” He groggily answers, not moving. He’d rather keep his face plastered to the pillow. He can’t really breathe, but the soft down material is so comfortable. Louis made a good decision with these. A cry pierces his thoughts.

   “She’s up,” Louis’ voice comes from his side and he feels someone wriggle around, biting down on his arm slightly, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel the sting.

   “Isn’t it your turn?” He questions sleepily, cheek mushed up against the bed.

   “No, I took her yesterday, remember?”

   Harry really doesn’t but he throws the sheets off of him, pressing a sloppy kiss to Louis’ forehead and sluggishly makes his way over to the crib. He slips his hands underneath the girl’s tiny body and lifts her up into his arms. Her hands are so tiny and can barely even wrap fully around his thumb. Her hair is feathery and has a slight curl to it. It is dark and reaches the nape of her neck. Her lips have a bow shape, like Harry’s, but her eyes are the most captivating part of her. They begin with Harry’s emerald green at the outer edges and then spiral into Louis’ gorgeous ocean blue. She is the perfect mixture of the two of them.

   Her legs kick out a little, her clear eyes meeting Harry’s as she nibbles on his pointer finger. He coos at her. He lifts her up to hold her against his shoulder and she immediately begins tugging on his curls. Her head fits into the crook of his neck like a puzzle piece and he sings to her in a low tone to try and get her back to sleep. Usually, Louis is the best one to get her to sleep when it’s the middle of the night, but now, she just has to make do with Harry. And it seems to work like a charm as she starts breathing heavier and heavier until her grip loosens in his hair. He smiles and tries not to jostle her as he sets her back.

   He groans into Louis’ shoulder as he climbs back in bed and wraps his arms around his mate. Louis’ nose crinkles cutely, the way it always does when he is on the brink of sleep. So, Harry reaches up to caress his cheekbone, down to his lips, which he follows with his own.

   “Marry me,” He murmurs against his smooth skin. Louis hums and shifts in closer to him, arms twining behind Harry’s back.

   “Okay,” He mutters. “But tomorrow. ‘Cause I don’t think that any minister is awake at this hour.”

   Harry laughs quietly. “Okay. Tomorrow. Pinky promise?”

   Louis hooks their fingers together. “Pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about adding another part, but maybe when I have time during the summer. Hope you all liked it! xx  
> Come talk to me if you want> Tumblr: Support-the-ships


End file.
